mariosonictheedsandfriendsrideofficalfandomcom-20200214-history
Mario, Sonic, the Eds, and Friends Ride Splash Mountain
Mario, Sonic, the Eds, and Friends Ride Splash Mountain is an episode of the show. Plot Summary Get ready for a Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah day as Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Sonic, Robotnik, Scratch, Grounder, and the Eds go for a ride on the Magic Kingdom's Splash Mountain ride. List of Characters Main #Mario #Luigi #Yoshi #Sonic the Hedgehog #Dr. Ivo Robotnik #Scratch #Grounder #Ed #Edd #Eddy Cameo *Morshu Script Clips Used Super Mario World Episodes *"The Yoshi Shuffle" **''Alright, men! Let's go out there and give it our best!" - Mario **"''Hey Mario, look what I made." - Luigi ***"It's a stone Luigi, you didn't make it." - Mario ***"It's a football, I chisled it." - Luigi **"Eww, tastes like sweat bands." - Yoshi **"No, Yoshi." - Mario **"Ahh!" - Mario *"Gopher Bash" **"Sure! They’re going to love it! Right, guys? ...Right!" - Luigi **"Hmm..." - Mario **"Oh, no!" - Luigi **"This mean war!" - Yoshi **"Shh! I hear voices! - Mario **"That was close!" - Luigi **"(chuckles) Yum, yum, yum! Good idea!" - Yoshi **"Hey! You see? There’s nothing to it!" - Luigi *"Mama Luigi" **(yells) - Mario **"Oh, Yoshi hungry." - Yoshi ***"You'll have to wait!" - Luigi ***"Aw, Yoshi no wait. Yoshi hungrier!" - Yoshi ***"Oh boy. This kid makes Mario look like he's on a diet." - Luigi **"Uh, oh!" - Luigi ** (laughs) - Yoshi ***"Yeah? Well, I didn't think it was so funny" - Luigi **"Hey, where'd he go?" - Luigi **"Okay, Okay." - Luigi **"Unfortunately, they were heading straight for a waterfall! Ohh! Yow!" - Luigi **"Yow! Ooh! Yah! Yow!" - Luigi **"Whoa!!" - Luigi **(laughs) - Mario **"That's when the real fun started." - Luigi **"Hey, who's telling the story? So anyway, there we were" - Luigi **"Its dangerous in there!" - Luigi **"Hold on, Yoshisaur!" - Luigi **"HELP!!!!!" - Luigi **(grunts, then cries) - Yoshi **"See, Yoshisaur? Nothing to be scared of in the water." - Yoshi *"Rock TV" **"What's that sound?" - Luigi **"Who care?" - Mario **"Ooh hahoo! Fungabunga!" - Yoshi **(whispering) "Hey Mario! How come his mouth doesn’t move when he talks?" - Luigi ***''Maybe he’s been watching too many cartoons!'' - Mario **"Oh, Yoshi hungry." - Yoshi **"It’s not over yet!" - Luigi *"The Night Before Cave Christmas" **(surprised) - Luigi **"Look!" - Luigi *"A Little Learning" **"Mmm!" (burp) - Yoshi **"Oh, Yoshi no feel good!" - Yoshi *"Fire Sale" **(screams) - Mario **"That's that!" - Mario Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog Episodes *"Birth of a Salesman" *"Sonic Breakout" *"Coachnik" *"Blank-Headed Eagle" *"Boogey Mania" *"Sonic's Song" *"Robotnikland" *"Big Daddy" *"Lovesick Sonic" *"Blackbot the Pirate" *"Musta Been a Beautiful Baby" Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy Episodes *"Run for Your Ed" **"Private Do-Not-Enter is ready for duty, Chief!" - Ed *"The Day the Ed Stood Still" **"You better not mess this up, Lumpy." - Eddy ***"I will be the best I can be, Eddy!" - Ed ***"I am sure you will, Ed." - Edd *"3 Squares and an Ed" **(music) *"For the Ed, By the Ed" **(belches) - Ed **"Good one, Ed!" - Eddy *"Cool Hand Ed" **"Ed! Behave!" - Edd *"Gimme Gimme Never Ed" **"The water's kinda brisk on the pants, huh Double D?" - Eddy *"Here's Mud in Your Ed" **"Work that body, work that body, don't you go hurt nobody." - Ed *"Out with the Old, In with the Ed" **"Isn't this exhilarating?" - Edd *"Once Upon an Ed" *"Boom Boom Out Goes the Ed" *"Every Which Way But Ed" *"O-Ed-Eleven" *"X Marks the Ed" *"Little Ed Blue" *"For Your Ed Only" *"Hand-Me-Down Ed" *"An Ed is Born" *"Dim Lit Ed" *"Dueling Eds" *"They Call Him Mr. Ed" Other Sources *''Link: The Faces of Evil'' **"Mmm!" - Morshu **"You want it?" - Morshu Gallery Tf2 splash mountain.png| Video YTP- Mario, Sonic, the Eds, and Friends Ride Splash Mountain Category:Episodes Category:Magic Kingdom